


Lionhearted

by melliyna



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/"><b>oxoniensis</b></a>'s Porn Battle <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22317277#t22317277">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionhearted

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: band of brothers](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+band+of+brothers), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: drabbles](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+drabbles), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: winters/nixon](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+winters/nixon)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[Fic: Band of Brothers: Lionhearted]**_  
**Title:** Lionhearted   
**Fandom:** Band of Brothers  
**Pairing:** Winters/Nixon  
**Rating:** R  
**Length:** 226  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Originally written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22317277#t22317277)

How someone so strong, so capable can need him of all people is a continuing question to Lewis Nixon. Richard Winters, the true Coeur De Lion who belonged better in an ancient lay, sword in hand. Perhaps not a defender of the faith, but he is a defender of his men. Pale and oh so holy, but oh so human. That is what they don't chronicle, even Richard himself sometimes because it is the only way he can survive, to be merely Officer Winters, Hero Winters.

Not Dick Winters, who is cold, bloodied and haunted. Who lets his fingers curl around a Nixon's, as his body curls in to him regardless of the fabric between them. Metaphorical and otherwise, but there isn't much of that any more. They never did have enough supplies. Before, during and after Bastogne. He fits in to the bed, in to the curve of an arm nicely, as he murmurs Lew, with that smile that really did charm, without being anything other than Richard Winters not exactly smiling.

Kissing him, soft and bruising. Liking the way he can be so gentle strong, so innocently naughty without it being an act, as his mouth wraps around Nix's cock, hands on his hips. Fucking Richard Winters, looking in to his eyes, is almost to hold the heart of a saint in his hands.


End file.
